Apologize
by MariaFernandaH
Summary: Minha primeira songfic de SVU, se passa em algum lugar entre Fault/Fat/Webb. EO


_Era uma noite qualquer entre o Natal e o Ano Novo, e caía uma chuva fina por toda a cidade de Nova York. O vento frio da noite batia contra seu corpo, congelando até mesmo seus lábios.  
Elliot passou as mãos pela cabeça, e logo as guardou de volta nos bolsos. Estava frio. Olhares perdidos, passos firmes, apressados. Sua mente estava em outro lugar.  
Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e, em uma débil tentativa de se aquecer, juntou ainda mais os braços contra o corpo._

**I'm holding on your rope,**  
(Eu estou me segurando em sua corda )  
**Got me ten feet off the ground**  
(Deixou-me a 10 metros do chão)

_Por tanto tempo, Olívia Benson havia sido muito mais que uma simples parceira de trabalho. Ela havia sido sua amiga, sua companheira, sua salvadora.  
Ele tinha se acostumado com a idéia de que ela sempre estaria lá para ajudá-lo, para salvá-lo de alguma forma.  
Agora ele estava perdido, um vazio se apossava de seu peito. O chão estava se abrindo e dando lugar a um buraco, fundo, que o engolia. A única coisa em sua vida que nunca mudara, tinha acabado de partir, escorrendo por suas mãos.  
Falsas promessas , mentiras que escondiam seus significados, definições que haviam trocado de lugar, e que ele não sabia exatamente quando essa mudança tinha acontecido. Isso era o que mais o incomodava.  
_  
**And I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound**  
(E estou escutando o que você diz, mas eu simplesmente não consigo emitir nenhum som)  
**You tell me that you need me  
**(Você diz que precisa de mim)**  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
(**Então você me corta e me derruba, mas espere )  
**You tell me that you're sorry  
**(Você diz que sente muito)

_*** flash back in ***_  
_Por que ela não falara com ele antes? Ele realmente achava que merecia uma explicação.  
Agora Olívia estava ali, parada em sua frente. _'Nós precisávamos mudar '_, ele não parecia capaz de acreditar no que ela estava dizendo_. 'Me desculpe, eu deveria ter falado com você antes'_, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, era irreal demais, _'mas tudo é muito complicado'.

**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...  
**(Não imaginava que eu me viraria e diria...)**  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**(Que é tarde demais para pedir desculpas, é tarde demais)**  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**(Eu disse que é tarde para pedir desculpas, é tarde demais)  
**  
**'obrigado por me avisar'_, foi tudo que ele pode dizer. Garganta apertada, todo o sentimento reprimido. Estava se sentindo traído, seu orgulho fora ferido gravemente.  
Elliot não estava acostumado a perder, principalmente desse jeito, nessas circunstâncias.  
***flash back out***_  
_**  
**_**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
**(Eu me arriscaria de novo, cairia)**  
Take a shot for you  
**( levaria um tiro por você)**  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
**(E preciso de você como um coração precisa bater)

_Ele faria qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta,e era muito orgulhoso para admitir isso em voz alta,mas não tinha como impedir seus pensamentos._  
_ Entrou por um caminho estreito, entre algumas árvores sem vida, seguindo a fraca iluminação da rua._  
**  
****But it's nothing new  
(**Mas isso não é novidade)**  
I loved you with a fire red  
(**Eu amei você como um fogo-vermelho,)**  
Now it's turning blue, and you say.  
****(**E agora o fogo está se tornando azul, e você diz)

_Ele pegou o maço de cigarros que estava em seu bolso. Nunca havia feito isso antes.  
Acendeu com alguma dificuldade, dedos trêmulos, olhos fechados. A fumaça invadiu sua mente.  
__**  
**_**"Sorry" like an angel, heaven let me think was you  
(**"Sinto muito", feito um anjo, deixe-me pensar que era você )

_Ele se lembrou dela, que, da mesma forma, sempre invadia sua mente.  
Ela, a sua fumaça. A névoa que o impedia de seguir em frente. Algo real, inacessível. _  
**  
But I'm afraid...  
**( Mas eu tenho medo)**  
It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
(**Que é tarde demais para pedir desculpas, é tarde demais)**  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
(**Eu disse que é tarde demais para pedir desculpas, é tarde demais)

_Soltou a fumaça. Mantê-la dentro de si lhe faria mal.  
Riu desse pensamento.  
Continuou andando, amargando a lembrança de sua ex-parceira, que, outrora, fora sua melhor amiga. _  
**  
****I'm holdin on your rope  
(**Eu estou me segurando em sua corda)**  
Got me ten feet off the ground...  
****(**Deixou-me a 10 metros do chão)  
_  
Vergonha,se sentia completamente inútil e mais infantil que nunca. O calor da traição invadindo seu rosto, que somente variava entre o pálido e o vermelho.  
Pálido de náusea, pela falta de emoção.  
Vermelho causado pela vergonha, marcado pela raiva. Vermelho que pulsava rápido por todo o seu corpo, de uma extremidade a outra, sentindo pela primeira vez em muito tempo que estava sozinho. Nu. Sem proteção. __Impotência e solidão diante daquela injustiça. Lágrimas frias, vazias. Tão vazias quanto qualquer outra parte daquele corpo revoltado._


End file.
